


Alone in the Darkness

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [19]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 19 - "Please don't let me be alone"





	Alone in the Darkness

Aqua knew she shouldn't feel better when she saw illusions, but it was nice to have someone to talk to.

It was usually Ventus or Terra that she saw, and after Mickey's adventure in the Realm of Darkness sometimes him.

But the illusions had stopped. It had been a while - time lost meaning in the Realm of Darkness - since she saw anyone.

She had talked with a guy there, who she thought was real, but they hadn't stayed together long.

She thought she'd see her friends again after meeting him, but now...

"Please don't let me be alone," she pleaded.


End file.
